


Snow Fights and Warm Cuddles (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Cold, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Playing in the Snow, Pranks, Snow, Snow Fight, Snowball Fight, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Warm, Winter, empty threats, fluffy cuteness, grumpy dan, major fluff, make up cuddles, phil was just trying to take a selfie, playful arguing, playful fighting, warm blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil was just trying to take a selfie in the snow, it really just escalated from there.OrPhil playfully locks Dan outside in the cold, resulting in him cuddling Dan to warm his grumpy little butt back up.





	Snow Fights and Warm Cuddles (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Phil's recent selfie in the snow! (Didn't he look so fucking gorgeous- I'm so in love with him.)
> 
> Enjoy the snowy fluff!

"I don't get why you love snow so much." Dan gripes, watching as Phil continues making faces into the front camera on his phone. 

"It's pretty!" Phil replies, not even bothering to look at Dan. He was focused on taking a snowy selfie. 

"It's cold." Dan grumbles to himself, he really just wanted to go inside and curl up on the couch with Phil and some hot chocolate. 

Dan rolls his eyes fondly as Phil smiles cutely and snaps a selfie, "I wanna go inside!" Dan whines as he wraps his arms around himself. 

"Just give me a minute." Phil mutters his reply and Dan huffs. 

"I've given you ten minutes already." Dan says softly to himself, he picks up a clump of snow before looking back over at Phil with mischievous eyes. Phil was distracted with taking selfies so Dan thought it was the perfect time to strike. 

Dan pulls out his phone and hits record. Phil, who was still oblivious, didn't notice anything Dan was planning. 

"Are you taking a selfie?" Dan asks before throwing the clump of snow at Phil's face.

"No!" Phil screams the second he was hit with snow. Dan laughs as Phil shakes the snow out of his hair.

Phil grabs a handful of snow and launches it at Dan. Dan, who wasn't prepared for the sudden revenge, gasps before putting his phone in the safety of his pocket. 

"No- no Phil!" Dan puts his arms up to block the snow, he ends up failing miserably. 

Phil puts his phone in his pocket before packing more snow together in his hands, Dan was trying to wipe the snow off of himself. 

Dan looks back at Phil only to see him standing there, densely packed snowball in hand. 

"Oh shit." Dan mumbles.

Phil launches the snowball at Dan who dives out of the way. He manages to slip on ice and fall onto the ground.

Phil was laughing his ass off as Dan scrambled to get back to his feet, it was comedic watching him completely fail. He just kept slipping. 

"Phiiiiil-" Dan whines, flopping himself onto the cold ground. He looks up at Phil with a defeated expression, "Help." 

Phil rolls his eyes and stops laughing but his smirk still remains, "Admit that I win."

"There was nothing to win!" Dan yells in reply. 

"Wow. Well then, in that case I guess I'm just gonna go inside where it's warm and lock you out here-"

"Okay fine- fine you win!" Dan yells, reaching his arms out for Phil. 

"Alright, loser." Phil jokes before grabbing Dan's hands, intending to pull him up to his feet. 

Dan had other ideas and pulled Phil down with him.

"Ahh-!" Phil screams and face-plants into Dan's chest, "Ow!" 

Dan was laughing too hard to be concerned, "Now that, that was funny." 

"I hurt my nose on your stupid body." Phil replies grumpily, rubbing his nose as he pouts. He sits up beside Dan who was now the one smirking. 

"Now I win." Dan sticks his tongue out at Phil playfully. 

"Oh whatever-" Phil grabs a chunk of snow before fighting with Dan, "Let me go-!"

"Nu-uh, I know what you're trying to do." Dan grips Phil's wrists tightly, keeping them away from him. "Just drop the snow."

Phil fights against Dan's hold before yet another idea pops into his head. "Fine." Phil giggles manically as he drops the snow, it falls directly onto Dan's face. 

Dan immediately lets Phil's arms go as he frantically wipes the snow off of his face. "You absolute little-" Dan didn't have time to finish yelling what he was gonna yell because Phil was stuffing snow down his coat and shirt. Dan inhales sharply before shoving Phil backwards. 

He sits up and shakes out his clothes as he simultaneously mutters death threats to Phil. 

"Oh you're bluffing. You wouldn't dare hurt me." 

"Don't sound so sure." Dan glares at him.

Phil laughs, "You look like an angry puppy, it's not even intimidating in the slightest- woah!" Phil was suddenly tackled.

"You're literally gonna die." Dan says as he pins Phil down and shoves snow and ice clumps down his coat. 

"No- no! Let me up you- stop it!" Phil couldn't help but laugh because the whole situation was hilarious, but the snow melting into his clothes was cold and uncomfortable. 

Phil wriggles out of Dan's grip before pushing him to the side, making him land where it was slick so he couldn't get up as fast. 

Phil clumsily gets to his feet and runs into the flat, looking like a newborn giraffe on stilts. He slides the door shut quickly and locks it, watching as Dan finally makes it to his feet only to fall back down again from the ice. 

Phil cringes at the fall, it looked painful, he unlocks the door and opens it a tiny bit, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi-" Dan slips again, managing to catch himself this time, "I'm fine."

Phil quickly re-locks the door when he sees Dan walking closer. 

"Phil I swear to god if you locked me out here-" Dan pulls on the door, "You actual dick- open it now." Dan glares at Phil through the glass. 

"Well that's not a very nice way of asking." Phil crosses his arms and huffs silently. 

Dan rolls his eyes, "Phil when I get back in this house I'm going to kill you and no one will ever find your body."

"You aren't being very nice to me." Phil replies. 

Dan scoffs, "Says you! You locked me out here and it's cold!"

"Speaking of cold, I'm gonna go get out of my snowy clothes, have fun outside Dan!" Phil walks away, leaving Dan to pound on the glass door. 

"Phil I'm actually considering murder- let me in now!" Dan yells, watching as Phil disappears from view, "Im gonna kill him. I'm actually gonna kill him." Dan says to himself as he shivers. 

Phil was just messing around, he had no intention of leaving Dan out there for any longer than ten minutes. He quickly changed into pajamas and put two mugs full of milk in the microwave for hot chocolate. He leans on the counter and grabs his phone, almost immediately his screen shows that Dan is calling him. Phil laughs as he ignores the call. 

"I know what you're doing Lester and you're gonna end up in a ditch somewhere I swear to god!" Dan yells, he sincerely hopes his neighbors don't hear him. 

Dan calls Phil again, this time Phil answers and Dan immediately hears his satisfied laugh of victory. 

"Hello?" Phil says almost tauntingly. 

"Let me in." Dan says, he was over one-hundred percent unamused. 

"Hmm, I think you have the wrong number-" 

"Phil you idiot, please let me in!" 

"I don't know who you're referencing." 

"Okay you know what, I know where you sleep and I know where the knives are in the kitchen. I will make your death look like an accident. Let me-" Phil hangs up and Dan groans, highly unamused.

Phil appears a few seconds later and stands in front of the door, "Is it cold out there?" Phil asks. 

Dan blinks at him blankly before just shoving his middle finger against the glass. 

"Wow." Phil pretends to look taken aback, "Rude."

"Let me in." Dan whines desperately.

"I don't know. All of your death threats have me worried, I feel like letting you in is a hazard to my safety."

"Phil!" Dan stomps his foot like a toddler, "It's really cold!"

"Fine I'll let you in." Phil rolls his eyes, "But-"

"Ugh." Dan rolls his eyes, of course there was a but. 

"You have to say..." Phil pretends to think for a second, "Phil is perfect and he's the best person in the world." 

Dan rolls his eyes and gives Phil the most murderous glare he could manage, "Are you kidding me Phil? Like are you actually kidding?"

Phil squints and leans his ear towards the glass, "What was that? I don't think I heard what you were supposed to say." 

"Phiiiil!" Dan was completely done with this little act. 

"Say it." Phil shrugs, "That's all you have to do."

Dan gives Phil a sad look. 

"Aww, cmon now." Phil says.

"Phil is perfect..." Dan mumbles huffily. 

Phil smirks, "And...?" 

Dan rolls his eyes, "And he's the best person in the world." Dan pouts like a grumpy toddler. 

"Also call yourself trash- Phil trash." Phil knew he was going too far now but he was having fun, he fully intended to let Dan in and turn him into a blanket burrito as an act of forgiveness. 

"I'm Phil trash." Dan sighs softly. 

"What was that?" Phil asks, "You sounded a little mumbly there-"

Dan suddenly growls, "I'm Phil trash number-fucking-one dammit now let me in!" 

Phil laughs, "Alright." He opens the door and Dan instantly pushes past Phil and into the house. 

"I'm soaking wet and freezing." Dan complains, glaring at Phil.

Phil laughs, "I'm all nice and warm." Sure he was in a t-shirt and pajama pants and that wasn't necessarily warm, but he wasn't soaked with snow like Dan.

"You know what Phil, truce." Dan sighs. 

"Really?" Phil tilts his head in confusion, he was sure Dan would want to get him back for this.

"Yeah, you know. Revenge isn't everything, I think a truce is in order..." Dan then suddenly has an evil expression on his face, "Now why don't you give me a hug Philly?"

"No!" Phil objects, backing himself into the corner. 

"Aw, why not?" Dan slowly steps towards Phil, watching as he shrinks back. 

"You're cold and soaked with snow! Leave me alone-!" 

"Hmm I wonder why?" Dan says, he was within arms reach of Phil but Phil kept pushing him backwards. 

"No! Go away! I do not consent I do not- ah!" Phil screams like he had been stabbed or something the second cold, wet arms wrap around his shoulders. 

Dan laughs maniacally to himself as Phil pushes against his chest, "What's wrong Phil? Don't you like hugs?"

"Screw off!" Phil yells, trying to pry Dan off of him, sure he was laughing but Dan was cold and he wasn't having any of it. 

Phil manages to writhe out of Dan's grip before gently pushing him, "You're evil!" 

Dan cocks his head to the side, "Yeah, sure. I am the evil one." 

"I now have a fear of hugs, im traumatized. I need therapy." Phil pretends to wipe away a tear. 

"Oh, shut up!" Dan scoffs at Phil, "You know what, I take back the truce."

Phil suddenly looked horrified, "What?" 

He was suddenly shoved outside and he got the door slammed in his face. 

"Oh hell no." Phil says, aggressively pulling at the door handle to slide it open. "Dan!" 

Dan laughs, "Yeah, cold out there isn't it?" 

"Dan I'm not wearing a coat!" 

Dan rolls his eyes, Phil was already visibly shivering. Almost for affect a clump of snow fell off of the ledge above him and landed right on Phil's head. 

"Oo- that's called karma right there Philly." Dan snickers. 

He hears Phil whine, "I'm gonna get sick!" 

Dan pulls the curtain over so he couldn't see Phil.

"Dan!" Phil yells louder, "I'm sorry okay- let me in." 

Dan sighs heavily, he guesses he should let Phil in considering giving him the flu is kind of overkill just for some revenge. Especially since they were just playing around. 

Dan slides the door open and Phil shakes the snow out of his hair before stepping inside, "I hate you." Phil glares at him as he closes the door.

"Hey I let you in!" Dan replies. 

Phil rolls his eyes, "Ugh fine. Can we go drink hot chocolate and be warm now?" He wraps his arms around himself and shivers, his shirt was all wet so he'd have to change again. 

"Fine." Dan says, "But if you lock me outside again- ever- I will end you."

Phil gives him a sassy look, "Sure you will."

"I will." Dan says, trying to be serious.

"Why would you kill me? You said it yourself just a bit ago that you're Phil trash number one." Phil smirks. 

"Oh, fuck you!" Dan yells and shoves Phil back a bit before quickly walking towards his room to change. 

Eventually Dan returns in non-snow-soaked clothes. Phil was curled into the sofa cushions sipping hot chocolate.

"Where's mine?!" Dan whines playfully. 

Phil gives him a look, "I'm not your momma, go make your own." He takes another sip, Dan pouts at him and Phil rolls his eyes, "Its on the counter."

"Yay!" Dan runs to go and get it. 

Dan gently flops down on the couch next to Phil a few seconds later, careful not to spill his drink. 

"That's my blanket." Dan glares at Phil, seeing his black and white square-patterned duvet draped over his lap. 

"It was there so I took it."

"Its mine." Dan sets his hot chocolate down next to Phil's on the coffee table, ready to pry the blanket from Phil's grabby hands. 

"It's your fault for leaving it on the couch- no!" Phil pulls it away from Dan's grasp. 

"Phil!" Dan sighs, gripping the edge of the blanket and pulling, "This isn't a game of tug-a-war let it go!" 

"But I'm cold!" 

"Join the freaking club!" Dan pulls, "You're gonna rip it!"

"No you're gonna rip it!" Phil argues. 

"Give it up Phil!" 

"No- mine! Mine!" Phil begins yelling, accidentally cracking a smile and dropping his serious attitude. 

"What is with you- Jesus Phil." Dan lets go of the duvet reluctantly and sighs, Phil immediately pulls it up to his shoulders and cuddles himself beneath it. Dan glares at him, very unamused. 

"So warm." Phil sighs happily.

Dan crosses his arms stubbornly, "You're a little twat you know that?"

Phil gasps, "Watch your mouth Daniel." 

Dan scoffs, "Watch your back because I'm gonna kill you in your sleep." 

"I feel threatened. I don't feel safe in this environment anymore."

"Can I please have my blanket back?" Dan asks nicely, maybe this way Phil would agree to his request. 

"But then I'll be cold!"

"Then you can go get yours." Dan says.

"Stop using logic in this situation Dan." Phil replies. 

"Jesus Christ." Dan sighs, "Phil this is slowly becoming not funny anymore."

"Dan-" 

"It's actually beginning to annoy me." 

"Dan!" Phil flings a cushion at Dan's head. 

Dan looks over at Phil to see him holding the edge of the blanket up, "We can share. It's a compromise."

"I shouldn't have to share." Dan rolls his eyes and grumpily scoots closer to Phil so he could share the blanket, "It's mine."

"Well I made you hot chocolate so sharing your blanket is my payment."

"You still don't deserve this." Dan gripes.

"Of course I do, I'm amazing."

Dan immediately cringes and gives Phil a disapproving look, "Dive out the window."

"No!" Phil giggles. 

"I should've left you out there to freeze." Dan rolls his eyes before leaning against Phil. 

"Speaking of freeze, you're freezing." Phil says, a shiver runs up his arm when their arms brush against each other. 

"Yeah no shit." Dan says grumpily. 

"I'm sorry, that was kinda mean looking back on it." Phil sighs. 

"It's okay, just if you do it again I'll actually kill you." Dan replies. 

"We both know you won't."

"Do you really want to test me right now? I'm cold and I can't even have my own blanket to myself." Dan huffs. 

"Do you want your blanket? I'll go get mine." Phil sighs, he goes to get up but Dan grabs his arm. 

"Nope. You're warm and I'm feeding off of your body heat." Dan says.

"That's officially the creepiest thing you've ever said." Phil says, letting himself sink back into the sofa. 

"Do I need to start listing some of the things you've said because I guarantee you're way worse than me." 

"No- that isn't needed." Phil quickly shuts up. 

"That's what I thought." Dan says, "Honestly you just need to think before you speak. That's your issue."

"I'm not changing my ways for you. Deal with my spontaneous accidental innuendos and shut up."

Dan scoffs, "Alright."

Dan leans against Phil's chest and sighs, "Warmth." 

Phil rolls his eyes, "You comfortable?" 

"Very." Dan says, "And since we're under my blanket you can deal with it."

"As long as we keep our clothes on I'm fine with it." Phil replies, wrapping his arm around Dan. 

"You ruined it." Dan sighs heavily, "This is what I mean by you need to think before you speak there Philip."

"Oh you love me and you know it so deal with it and hush." 

"Yeah yeah, love you... sure." Dan mumbles against Phil's chest. 

Phil laughs lightly, "Stop acting like you hate me. You're literally cuddling me right now."

"No I'm like a leech, I'm just here to steal your warmth and leave you for death." 

Phil pulls the blanket tighter around them, "If it wasn't my fault that you're so cold I'd tell you to screw off."

"No you wouldn't." Dan wraps his arms around Phil and snuggles up to him further.

Phil sighs, "I hate it when you're right." 

Dan smiles against Phil's chest as his eyes close.

"I can literally hear you smirking."

Dan let's a giggle escape, "I love you."

"Oh, sure. Now you love me." Phil says and rolls his eyes.

"You love me too." Dan argues, "Tell me you love me or I'll threaten you again."

"Alright you little cupcake." Phil laughs, he hugs Dan tighter, "I love you."

Dan let's out a satisfied sigh before feeling himself begin to doze off. 

"I hope you know you're actually the least intimidating person ever." Phil says softly. 

"It doesn't matter, 'cause you think i'm cute." 

"Whatever." Phil says, trying to be grumpy. He couldn't help it but his heart just felt so full and warm, he presses a kiss to Dan's hair. "You are cute."

Dan falls asleep on Phil's chest with a smile on his face, Phil stays awake and just wonders how he could possibly love this one human as much as he does right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as it was really fun to write!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Xx
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
